Typically, landline phones or cellular phones are used to request emergency services from emergency services providers such as fire departments, ambulances, police, etc. In most instances, users can call and obtain the required services.
However, cell phone reception may be limited in remote locations, crowded locations, etc. and certain emergencies may make locating and/or operating an emergency landline more difficult. For example, when college or professional sporting events such as football games, basketball games, soccer games, etc. are taking place, cellular phone service may be overwhelmed by the number of users at these locations and landline phones may not be available. In such instances, users are not able to contact emergency services.
Further, both cell phones and landlines are typically unable to identify the caller through a photo identification process. Moreover, cell phone and landline calls to emergency services typically require a potentially burdensome amount of time with regards to explaining the situation, service needed, location, and so forth.